Broken Hearts Don't Mend Themselves
by Clair Beckett
Summary: Sometimes we all need help healing. People who say “time heals all wounds” are fools. Time alone does not. The people placed into our everyday lives are the ones who can heal us...
1. Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Phil of the Future_ show or any of the characters. I do, however, own this fanfic idea and original characters ;)**

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first fic on here! I've been coming to read other work on here for about a year and have written many stories myself, though never got around to posting them. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. :) Well, enough jabber from me. On with the first chapter. (The following ones should be longer.)  
**

* * *

The sun is blazing down, almost too hot for a human being to handle, it seems. A young man snorts aloud in refrained laughter as he recalls this particular time in history. The entire world was in panic, engulfed by their naive fear of global warming. Were people in this century really that dense? Did they not realize that perhaps the earth went through cycles of extreme weather changes of both warming and cooling? He sighs, shaking off his wandering thoughts and begins to regain focus on what his current mission is. He has come back see her, and his goal is to first find her. Wherever she may be. So he starts here at the beginning of her street. Or what used to be her street. He walks slowly towards her house, hoping more than anything that she still resides here. Cautiously, he approaches the small house's front door, and knocks. Only moments later, he hears footsteps trotting down the hall on the opposite side of the door. The door creaks open, and a stranger, a young woman about his age, appears in its wake. She has long, very long, shiny brunette hair that falls around her face, framing it with small, tight curls. Her eyes are the darkest shade possible of amber, which blends well with her medium tanned skin.

She looks him up and down thouroughly one time before she speaks. "Hi…Can I help you?"

He closes his eyes momentarily, trying to regain himself from the initial shock. Although he already knows the answer, he has to ask anyway. "Erm…Does a Keely Teslow live here?"

For half a millisecond, it seems as though the young woman might laugh. "Keely Teslow? _The _Keely Teslow? Here? Are you kidding?"

Quite taken aback, he gapes at her and speaks again. "Yeah…Well, she used to live here…And—"

The young woman cuts him off. "Yeah, well, that was over two years ago. She moved to Hollywood with her mother."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "But---why Hollywood?" Now he isn't so sure he wants to know…

"Dude, where have you been? Or rather, what have you been smoking?" she snaps; she is clearly getting annoyed by his seemingly foolish questions. "She's only, like, Hollywood's new 'It' girl. Seriously, do you ever get out of the house? Even the anti-social nerds who live in their parents' basements know of her… Well, that's probably because they've got all of her pictures saved on their computers…" She trails off, half-hoping the strange guy who's standing on her front porch would leave. "What's your name, anyway?"

He's slow to respond; though his sincere chocolate brown eyes lock in an intense gaze with her fiery amber ones.

"Phil Diffy. The reason I don't know about Keely is that…well…I haven't been around here lately. In this particular civilization." And that was the truth. He hadn't…as he had come from one hundred and sixteen years in the future. Of course, he probably could have done his research on the Giggle computer before travelling back here…

The young woman nods intently. "I see. Well, nice to meet you, Phil. I'm sorry, but I've got an appointment I have to finish preparing myself for." She breaks her eyes free from their stare and begins to close the door. "Good-bye, then."

Shaking himself free from his momentarily dazed state, Phil smiles. "Yeah…Bye." He turns back down the driveway leading back out onto the street. His thoughts are jumbled. Everything seems so confusing. He has so much to absorb. Keely had thrown away her dream of becoming a journalist… What had happened to that plan? She had worked so tirelessly, striving to ready herself for journalism school. Had all of those early mornings of hanging around in the broadcast lab been for nothing?

Well, now is not the time to ponder such things. He groans as he begins to wonder where to even begin his search for her in Hollywood. He heads back to the small, entirely vacant park just around the bend at the end of the suburban street. He has forgotten how pretty it is here… Taking the given opportunity, he strolls at a leisurely pace as he recalls the many times he walked with Keely down this exact road. The wind puffs lightly against his face, blowing his semi-long dark brown hair into his eyes. Regardless of the irritation now creeping into him caused by the strand of hair threatening to stick to his eye, he smiles. It's the first time he has genuinely smiled in months – perhaps even the past four and a half years.

Now he's in the grassy park where he activates his skyak. He plans to skyak his way to Hollywood. Fortunately, it's close. It shouldn't take more than two minutes by way of skyak. He reaches into his pocket and grasps the all too familiar sphere. It's hard with a diameter of no more than three-inches. He pulls it out, presses the single button on it and looks around himself before tossing it gently to the ground. Almost immediately, the small, flashing sphere erupts into a fully functional skyak.

He grins as he sits on the leather seat and dials in the coordinates of his destination while preparing himself for lift-off. Within seconds, the skyak begins to vibrate and rumble as it lifts into the air, drifting slowly into the afternoon sky. Before long, he presses his index finger down on the throttle, sending the skyak on its way to Hollywood at an incredible speed.

Within minutes, he arrives directly over the famous Hollywood sign. He continues to fly high above to avoid being seen by any nosy twenty-first century eyes. Hovering in one place for a moment, he pulls out his Wizrd and inputs his location. Immediately, a complex 3D-hologram map of the area appears. He spies the perfect spot to land; between two squalid buildings in the downtown district. He lands and recalls his skyak. He walks out of the alleyway and onto the open street, glancing left and right to be sure no one saw him. But now…Where is he to go? He hasn't got a clue where Keely lives. Somewhere around this general area, he assumes.

And now, his journey to find the girl he loves within the depths of Hollywood begins…


	2. Remember What I Said

_**Author's Note**: Thanks for the wonderful reviews:) They really do mean a lot to me! _

_I was hoping this chapter would be longer but I had a lot of unnecessary things that had to be cut out. Oh well, haha. _

* * *

"God," a young woman mutters, as she looks at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. "I look like crap."

At that remark, the voice from her male counterpart speaks from behind her. "Yes. You do."

The woman whips around with a snarl on her tired face. "Get out. I thought I told you to leave."

The man nods. "Yeah, yeah, I'm leaving." He picks his wallet up off from her dresser and exits her bedroom, cussing rampantly under his breath.

She shrugs and runs a brush through her bleached, almost platinum blonde hair. She has another radio station interview to get to. And she's already running late. She knows what her manager will say when he goes on his "you're a role-model, not a partier" spiel.

She showers quickly and pulls on the first pair of jeans she finds. Size two and they look as if they're ready to fall off her skinny figure at any moment. She doesn't care. She's lost her pride. What did she do to be proud of? All she lived for now was smiling for the camera and singing trashy songs that were written for her. She merely exists to make money and spend it on club visits and drugs.

She was never entirely sure how she got to where she is. The past five years went by in a blur. She only remembers the pain that went with them. And singing quietly to herself was the only way to relieve herself from her past. Only days after her entire world shattered, her mother heard her singing from her bedroom.

Her mother always seemed to be out of the loop. She had no idea her daughter could sing until that day. After that incident, she pestered her daughter relentlessly to "break into the biz!" Perhaps that was her biggest mistake. Giving into the constant pressure her mother forced on her. Mandy Teslow also reminded her daughter that it would be the best way to get over that "Diffy boy". She never really knew him, either. Why would she? She knew he was her daughter's best friend. But she had no idea he was her entire world. Or put more specifically, her entire universe.

Keely Teslow no longer exists. Her old spirit seems so far-off now. Her past is like a fading fantasy. She is no longer sure of who she is. She gazes at her reflection. Who is the girl staring back at her? She doesn't know her. She never will.

Little does she know that her long lost love has begun his heart's search for her.

And he may never find her.

She sighs as she quickly pulls her limp hair back into a loose ponytail. She then leaves her chic Hollywood mansion without even applying a tiny bit of makeup to cover the dark circles under her almost lifeless green eyes.

Just as she slides into her black Mercedes, her Sidekick rings. "Aw, hell," she mumbles as she reads the number across the tiny screen. "Hello?"

"You're late!" It's her manager.

"Well," she responds pulling her car out of the long and winding driveway. "Good morning to you, too."

"I swear," he starts. "If you don't get here within the next five minutes, I'm releasing you from our little contract."

Keely wanted to laugh at the statement. Her manager has been saying that exact phrase for the past three months. Almost everyday. No, she doesn't want to laugh. She wants to cry. The monotony is almost too much to handle.

"Uh huh," she says absentmindedly as she focuses on the road in front of her.

"I think it's time you had a little reality check, missy," he says, clearing his throat loudly. "Not _everyone _worships the ground you walk on."

"And is that supposed to surprise me?" she asks, maneuvering through the thick surface street traffic.

Her manager sighs. "No, I suppose not. But it's only the truth. Hopefully it won't be long before someone comes along to teach you that. Apparently I'm not doing the job very well."

"Right," she replies as she drives clear over a traffic cone. "Now I have to go before I get myself killed. You know I can't drive and talk on the phone at the same time."

"In that case, I should call you more often when you finally decide to get out of the house," he mutters, sounding hopeful.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind, nevermind. Good-bye," he quickly says, then adds, "Just remember what I said."


End file.
